


We Sunk Our Teeth In and Found the Infinite

by themanbeneaththehat



Series: Drink Deep and Tell Me That You're Mine [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampire Armie Hammer, Vampire Timothée Chalamet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanbeneaththehat/pseuds/themanbeneaththehat
Summary: As a vampire, all cravings and desires for Armie that Tim had as a human were fulfilled. Nothing was held back, every barrier was broken, every wall knocked down, every desire and intimacy fulfilled.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Drink Deep and Tell Me That You're Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540105
Comments: 22
Kudos: 81





	We Sunk Our Teeth In and Found the Infinite

Armie warmed up some blood in the microwave. Two mugs. Timothée had seen him do this many times, but now he would get his own mug.

***

Tim was very skittish upon first waking from his death. Armie understood. Everything was overwhelmingly new to him. Sounds louder, smells stronger, sights brighter. His body felt different, the need for air no longer there even as he drew in panicked breaths and flung himself into the corner of the room, his back to the wall for protection. Armie spoke soft, soothing words to him and held out a coaxing hand. Tim flung his own hand out, grabbing Armie’s, sensing he was safe even if he hadn’t fully acknowledged who Armie was yet, and held on so with such strength it would have broken human bones.

***

While on a supply run to stock up on enough blood to last both of them a few weeks, they had talked about the first few days after Tim would turn. That he wouldn’t be in control, driven purely by instinct, by the need to survive, to hunt, to drink. That he would be wild, nearly feral.

Tim had listened intently and asked questions as he fiddled with a bag of blood and tried to imagine drinking it. How long would he be out of control? Would he end up hurting someone? What else about him would change?

_Hard to say._

_No. I won’t let that happen._

_Other than what I’ve already told you, I don’t know._

***

The skittishness passed quickly, replaced after only a few moments with a visceral, instinctual need for blood. His eyes wild, his new fangs long and sharp, he launched himself at Armie, teeth bared and ready to kill. Armie was prepared and easily dodged the attack, gripped Tim by the throat, and pinned him hard to the ground. Tim thrashed, kicked, scratched, focused only on trying to dig his fangs into the arm holding him down and devour the blood he had released with his sharp nails, but Armie wouldn’t relent.

“Look at me,” Armie ordered. Tim immediately turned his gaze upon him, cold eyes full of hate and betrayal. Armie’s heart ached to see the look on Tim’s face, but didn’t hold it against him. Tim didn’t recognize him yet; his brain was still trying to catch up to what had happened. “You don’t want my blood right now. It’s not what you need.” Tim’s jaw snapped as he tried to get at Armie again, biting down on empty air so hard it would have cracked his human teeth. “I’ll give you blood but if you fucking bite me you get _nothing_. I don’t need you ripping my fucking arm off before you can control yourself.”

One arm still restraining the thrashing, snapping Tim, Armie reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bag of donated human blood. He tore a small hole into the top of it with his teeth and held it above Tim’s mouth, pouring slowly but steadily. Tim’s focus switched abruptly from Armie to the blood bag held above his face. His hands, which had been dug into the bleeding arm holding him to the ground, quickly darted up to wrap around Armie’s wrist to drag the blood bag closer. Armie allowed it but quickly regretted it when the moment the blood bag was empty, sharp teeth dug into his hand. “Fuck!” he exclaimed in pain and surprise. But the teeth were gone as soon as they came as Tim spat out Armie’s vampiric blood, gagging on the taste, dry-heaving as his body rejected it.

Two weeks later, Tim would remember that moment and be overwhelmed by his emotions, devastated that he couldn’t stand the taste of Armie’s blood. Armie would explain that it was only because his body was telling him that in its new state it needed true sustenance that vampire blood couldn’t provide. He would offer up his neck and his blood to Tim to prove that he would be able to drink from him now. Tim would hesitate for a moment before biting down, drinking deep, and then weep with joy that he could experience Armie in a brand new way.

“Yeah, you little shit. I told you my blood wasn’t what you wanted.” He picked Tim up by his throat again and dragged him across the floor into their kitchen, slamming him against the wall. He held him there as he opened the fridge and pulled out another bag of blood, tore into it, and poured it down Tim’s throat. When he finished that one, Armie slowly started to relinquish his grip on Tim’s throat. He growled and thrust forward; Armie gripped him tightly again. “_Stay. There_.” Armie commanded. Tim glared hatefully, growled, and huffed out quick, shallow, angry breaths. Armie fed him a third bag, Tim desperately clinging to the arm feeding him.

The fourth bag, Armie opened and thrust into Tim’s hand. Tim swallowed it down, consuming every drop with moments. After the fifth, Tim began to slump down to the floor, no longer fighting Armie, content to eat what was being given to him. Two more and his eyes began to droop, exhausted from the change, the fighting, the new-ness of it all. Feeling warm and satiated, face and hands and clothes a bloody mess, he fell asleep right on their kitchen floor.

Armie breathed a sigh of relief. He scooped him up, placed him in their bed. He called Tim’s parents and told them that it worked, that Tim had woken up. Nicole cried with mixed feelings of joy that her boy was still alive, but mourning the change in her child a mother could never anticipate.

“Can we speak to him?” Marc asked.

“Not yet. Maybe in a week or so. He’s not himself right now.”

With a kiss to Tim’s forehead, Armie fell into bed beside him and slept peacefully for the first time in days, knowing that he hadn’t lost the love of his long life.

***

The first time they had sex after Tim became a vampire was fierce and violent in the best sort of way; teeth and blood everywhere. When he was still a human, Tim had asked Armie what sex between vampires was like, and now that he finally knew and he was sure he would never be able to get enough.

He had never realized how much Armie had been holding back his strength with him when he was human. Now he gripped harder, fingers digging into his flesh, nails breaking the skin. He bit him harder, fucked him harder.

Tim sunk his teeth into every bit of Armie’s body he could find: his neck, arms, thighs, his sides, his ass. He spilled his blood, lapped it up, thrilled in the slide of it down his throat. They tore at each other’s flesh, soaked themselves in their intermingled blood, and fell deeper and deeper in love.

***

“Do I have to?”

“You’ll want to,” Armie chuckled. “The bagged blood is okay, but when you actually experience fresh human blood – there’s _nothing_ like it.”

Tim leaned his forehead against Armie’s shoulder, “I only want to drink from you. No one else.”

“My blood won’t sustain you, just like yours won’t sustain me anymore.”

“Ugh, why not?” he pouted, flopping down on the couch.

Armie smiled fondly, “It’s just different now, babe.”

“…I’m worried,” Tim admitted softly.

“I won’t let you hurt anyone. I promise.”

***

“He’s new; you’d be his first. Is that okay?”

The human looked a little wary, but Armie could tell that Tim wouldn’t be the first new vampire to feed from this man. Some humans got off on the danger of it. “You’ll keep an eye on him?”

“I’ll make sure you’re okay. You have my word.”

“A lot of good that’ll do me if he drains me…” he muttered before coyly asking, “Is sex on the table?”

Tim looked alarmed, relaxing only when Armie definitively answered, “No.”

“Pity. You’re cute,” he winked at Tim, who blushed and looked away. “Well, shall we?”

At the first drop of fresh human blood upon his tongue, the rest of the world fell away. It was just Tim and the blood. Not Armie and not even the human he was drinking from existed for him anymore. He latched on tighter, dug in deeper with his fangs, drank long pulls of the thick red blood.

Tim could feel the beginnings of worry and fear tremor through the human below him the longer he drank, but he kept going. The blood was so delicious, better than he could have imagined.

“Tim,” he distantly heard Armie call.

He bit down harder, ignored the human’s gasp and his quickening heartbeat. He wasn’t ready to stop. He _couldn’t_ stop.

“Tim.” He felt Armie aggressively grip the back of his neck. “Let him go,” he growled. As the hand on his neck dug in tight, nails breaking the skin, Tim gasped in pain, releasing the human from his teeth for a moment. Armie’s other hand snatched at Tim’s jaw, manipulating him away so he couldn’t latch back on to the human.

“Fuck,” the man exclaimed, staggering away. “Eager, isn’t he?” He grabbed a bandage for his neck and checked the wound in the mirror. “Shit, this is definitely going to bruise,” he griped good-naturedly as he prodded at the skin around the bite mark.

Everything in Tim told him to throw himself back onto the human, but Armie prevented him from moving an inch toward the man. Eventually he settled and plastered himself to Armie’s front, wrapping his arms tightly around his middle, refusing to let go.

Armie just grinned proudly down at Tim and pressed a kiss to his temple before taking him home.

***

Tim was much stronger now, could run faster, see better, hear farther. Armie’s scent was now more powerful, more intoxicating than it ever was to him when he was a human.

But he was also more introspective since turning. He thought a lot about life and death now that death wasn’t the inevitability for him that it was before. Time began to hold new meaning for him as his family aged, as Pauline began having children, and he remained the same. He had more anxiety about his family dying than he cared to admit. He had reasoned with himself that he would have always had to deal with his parents’ deaths. That was just a fact of life, whether he was a vampire or not.

But now, there was Pauline. And her husband. And her children. He hadn’t thought about outliving all of them too.

***

“Do you ever regret it?”

“Regret what?”

“Becoming a vampire.”

“It wasn’t exactly my choice, you know that. It was forced upon me. I’ve lived a long time, experienced a lot of the world through the ages. It’s been interesting seeing the world change so much around me. There have been good things through the years, but also a lot of bad. A lot of pain. But then I met you and I thought maybe it could all have been worth it.”

“Do you think you’ll regret turning me into a vampire?”

“Ask me again in a hundred years or so and you’ve left yet another mug full of dried blood on the counter,” Armie teased.

“It needed to soak!” Tim argued with a wide grin, dodging away from Armie has he tried to tickle him.

***

Armie came home one day to find Tim curled up and hidden away in their empty bathtub. He was shaking, dried blood smeared around his mouth and his hands, eyes wet with unshed tears.

Armie cradled his face gently in his hands and asked, “What happened?” Tim clenched his eyes shut, unable to look at him, unable to speak. “Tim. I need you to tell me what happened,” Armie said a little more forcefully.

Tim’s voice broke as he stuttered out, “I hurt someone.”

“Okay,” Armie breathed. “It’s okay.” Tim shook his head in disagreement.

“I couldn’t stop. He was pushing me away and I couldn’t stop.”

“Is he dead?”

“No,” he shook his head. “Another vampire pulled me off, but it was close. They took him to the hospital. He was fighting against me, trying to push me off, but I just kept going. Armie, I—” Armie wrapped his arms around him.

“I almost killed him. He might still die, I drank so much… I don’t know how I never thought about it before but… what if I do kill someone?” he started shaking uncontrollably from the fear of the thought.

Armie pulled back to look Tim in the eyes, “I’m not going to lie to you and say that won’t ever happen. It might. In fact, it probably will. But we’ll deal with it if that time ever comes.”

***

Timothée could tell that it bothered his parents that he stopped aging. That it made them sad to not see his body grow and change as the years passed. He felt like he had robbed them of a specific type of joy and pride in seeing your child age and mature.

***

Tim found vampire clubs intoxicating. He loved going, Armie plastered to his back, hands skating up and down his body as he kissed along his neck, waiting for Tim to choose a human or two for them. He loved that Armie didn’t care who he chose, that he was solely focused on Tim. He loved that Armie never broke eye contact with him even as he sank his teeth into the human Tim had chosen for him. He loved that Armie didn’t seem to ever notice how much the humans writhed and moaned for more, for Armie’s body. He loved that he always sent them away, horny and unsatisfied, and dragged Tim into his lap.

But most of all he loved that Armie always washed the human’s blood down with Tim’s.

***

“Do you miss me being human?”

“Sometimes. I miss only having to drink from you.”

***

One of Tim’s favorite things that Armie had ever done for him had been a year after their relationship began, while he was still human. He loved nothing more than offering up his body and his blood to Armie, never knew how intoxicating he would find it to see Armie lick his blood off his lips. But he lamented that he didn’t know what Armie tasted like, that he didn’t hunger for Armie’s blood the same way Armie did for his.

His hunger was different. He hungered for the closeness and the intimacy brought on by sharing his very life force with Armie, and he was desperate for it to go both ways. He ached to be able to sustain himself on Armie.

When he blushed a deep red and communicated this to Armie, after being asked repeatedly why he was brooding so much, Armie’s eyes alit with a fire Tim had never seen before. His eyes didn’t leave Tim’s as he lifted his hand to his mouth and pricked his finger on one of his fangs. Blood welled up and slowly began to trickle down his finger as he held it out to Tim.

Tim’s eyes widened at the offering. He couldn’t quite believe it as he took Armie’s hand in both of his. “I’m not going to turn into a vampire from this, right?” Tim asked anxiously. He was still a year away from asking Armie for that for the first time, though when he thought back about it all later, he would have cited that very day as when he had thought honestly about turning for the first time.

“Nothing to worry about; it won’t be nearly enough for that.”

“This is so weird,” Tim laughed nervously.

Armie smiled fondly and only said, “Maybe.”

Tim cautiously lowered his head and took Armie’s finger into his mouth. Armie’s breath hitched and he gripped Tim closer, harder, as he lapped up the dripping blood and swirled his tongue around the digit before pulling it out. He moaned, “Fuck,” against Armie’s waiting mouth. Armie’s eyes were blown, his pupils dilated from lust as he asked Tim if he wanted more. Tim nodded eagerly as he walked Armie backwards, divesting them both of their clothes along the way, until he fell back onto the couch. Tim immediately following him, straddling his lap. Armie sliced into two of his fingers with his teeth, the blood flowing stronger now, and slid them into Tim’s waiting mouth.

Tim ground down on Armie, working both of them in his fist as he eagerly sucked on Armie’s fingers.

“I want—” he struggled to form words. He buried his face in Armie’s neck for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts to say what he wanted as he felt Armie paint bloodied fingers down his back, marking him with red. “I want you to—” Armie cut off his words when he gently but firmly gripped Tim’s hair, pulled him back to look him in the eyes. Tim stared on in awe as he watched Armie drag his tongue over his fang, cutting a thin slice into the muscle. So much better than anything he could have asked for, Tim plunged his own tongue into Armie’s mouth, tasting the blood in their kiss. He moaned deeply when Armie sucked his tongue in further, nicked it on his fang, both their bloods mixing in their mouths as they came together.

Tim couldn’t even find the heart to complain about the uncomfortable cut on his tongue as it healed over the next few days.

***

As a vampire, all the cravings and desires for Armie that Tim had as a human were fulfilled. Nothing was held back, every barrier was broken, every wall knocked down, every desire and intimacy fulfilled.

***

Perhaps Armie’s favorite thing that changed in Timothée was his instinctual need to hunt. Namely because what Tim liked to hunt was _him_. The first time Tim hunted him, he was walking through the New York streets when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle up as he sensed a lurking presence watching him. He subtly looked around him, careful to make it appear as though he wasn’t looking, and inhaled a deep breath, trying to catch a scent. He easily picked out Tim’s scent from the crowd around him. He fought back a smile when he realized what was happening.

So he walked, letting Tim follow. He wound him around the city, taking turn after turn, even once getting on the subway just to see what Tim would do. Armie stifled a laugh when he caught a glimpse of him darting onto the same train, just two cars down. Soon he would teach Tim how to trust his senses so that he wouldn’t have to get on the same train, but know that he would be able to follow a scent even a train behind.

He calmly turned down an empty alleyway and quickly concealed himself in the shadows. Mere seconds later, Tim slunk into the alley, absolutely silent, ready to pounce. Armie would have been impressed if he hadn’t caught onto him so early on.

Unable to find Armie, though certain he had turned down the correct alley, Tim spun around confused. He sniffed the air carefully to try and catch Armie’s scent. He crept back out of the alley to find it again and followed it back to the same location, more confused than ever, knowing he had followed correctly but his prey was nowhere in sight. And that’s when Armie leapt out of the shadows, pinned him roughly to the wall, Tim yelping in surprise, and sunk his fangs into his neck.

“Fuck,” Tim complained even as he dragged Armie closer, stretched his neck further back to let Armie take his fill. “How long did you know I was following you?”

“You were _hunting_ me,” Armie purred, changing his fierce bite to loving kisses that he trailed up his lover’s neck. “And I’ve known for ages. I could smell you.” He emphasized his point but inhaling deep before nibbling gently on his earlobe.

“Well shit,” Tim griped, making Armie chuckle.

“We’ll go up north soon, to a big forest, and really give you some good practice on how to hunt. And how to _be_ hunted,” he growled sultrily before capturing Timothée’s lips with his own.

***

A few weeks later, Timothée found himself running as fast as he could through the forest, trying to put as much distance between himself and Armie as he could as they played a large scale game of hide and seek.

***

After each of his parents died, Tim didn’t get out of bed for days after the funerals. Refusing to eat, unable to sleep, grief consumed him.

When Pauline died, he disappeared for a week.

“Where’ve you been?” Armie asked quietly after Tim returned, wrapping him up in his arms, holding on tightly.

“France,” Tim mumbled into his chest.

Armie chuckled softly, “Of course you were.” He kissed Tim’s forehead. “Will you tell me about it?”

So Tim talked about his family, their childhood summers in the small village of Le Chambon-sur-Lignon, and how he visited their favorite haunts as his way of remembering her.

“I know you told me that this part wouldn’t be easy. Far from it. But it’s a lot worse than I thought it would be.” Armie stayed quiet, letting Tim process. “I guess, because death isn’t the same for me anymore, _her _death became different in a way I wasn’t expecting. Parents are one thing – we know we’ll have to live without them one day. But my sister… Maybe it’d be different if I had grown old too… God, I don’t even know what I’m saying.” He pressed his face into Armie’s neck. “Sorry I ran away.”

Armie rubbed Tim’s back soothingly. “It’s okay,” he murmured, and he meant it.

Tim took a deep, emotional breath before asking, “Do you still remember your family? From when you were human, I mean. I don’t want to forget them, but memories fade with time and I have so much of it ahead of me…”

“I still remember them. Very clearly. I loved them and that doesn’t go away. They say that people die twice. Once when they physically die, and again someone says their name for the last time. When they’re forgotten. But we won’t forget them. We’ll keep your family alive with us forever.”

***

They were curled up together on the couch, reading, Tim leaning back against Armie’s chest, slowly rubbing the arm that was slung across his chest to hold him close. Tim lifted the arm up and pressed a kiss to it before biting down, spilling blood into his mouth.

Armie just chuckled and complained as he kissed the back of his neck, “You need to stop biting me all the time.”

Tim grinned, licked the wound closed, and replied, “Never.”

***

For years after his family’s deaths, Tim couldn’t help but wonder if he had made the right choice to become a vampire. He liked most of the changes in himself, but not all of them. He wondered how different his life would have been if he had remained human; lived, aged, and died with the rest of his family and humanity. There was a twinge of regret when he thought too hard about the life he might have had and how easily he had given it up. Immortality was a hard pill to swallow as he watched the world change while he remained static. He had begged Armie for years to turn him but it wasn’t until after it was done that he realized he hadn’t really understood what he was asking for. There’s no truly understanding an infinite life until you start living it.

But then Armie would walk in, run a fond hand through his curls as he passed him, and he would know that there was no other choice to be made. A different life, one where he and Armie weren’t together for eternity, could never exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, that last section is one of my favorite things I've ever written. Ever.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this sequel! It was a lot of fun to write but definitely more challenging than part one - I definitely like it more though. Hard work payed off!
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
